Northgate Mall (Seattle)
Northgate Mall is a shopping mall in the Northgate district of north urban Seattle, Washington. It is anchored by Bed Bath & Beyond, JCPenney, Macy's and Nordstrom. An open-air retail hub in the northern environs of Seattle, Northgate Mall was one of the first post-war, suburban mall-type shopping centers in the United States. Originally known as Northgate Center, it began business with 18 stores in April 1950. By 1952, the fully leased structure housed over seventy tenants,1 and the adjoined 4-story Northgate Building medical/dental center and Northgate Theatre, which seated over 1300 patrons.2 Northgate was the first of three Puget Sound-area malls developed by Allied Stores (parent company of The Bon Marché) and designed by Seattle architect John Graham, Jr. The development was built over part of Thornton Creek, on land that had been a cranberry bog in Maple Leaf neighborhood.34 Northgate was the first regional shopping center in the United States to be described as a mall, in this instance a double row of stores facing each other across a covered pedestrian walkway, and was the first mall to have public restrooms. In 1952, Redmond sculptor Dudley C. Carter designed and carved the 59-foot (18 m) cedar totem pole that decorated the grand entrance to the central retail corridor, known as the "Miracle Mall". The shopping center was originally anchored by The Bon Marché (renamed Macy's 2005). There were also a J.J. Newberry 5 and 10, Butler Brothers variety store and an A & P Supermarket. Other tenants signing on early that still exist were National Bank of Commerce (bought by Norwest Corporation, renamed Wells Fargo) and locally owned Nordstrom's Shoes. This was expanded into a full line clothing store in 1965. Opened as a Best's Apparel, a division of the Nordstrom Company since 1963, it was rebranded as Nordstrom Best in 1967 and Nordstrom in 1973. The 1965 expansion that added the Best's Apparel store also included an extension of the south end of the complex. This was anchored by a new J.C. Penney and QFC(Quality Food Center) grocery. The "Miracle Mall" concourse had been partially enclosed with a "SkyShield" structure in 1962. This was replaced in 1973-1974, with the mall corridor being fully enclosed. The official name of the shopping complex was changed to Northgate Mall at this time. Seattle-based Lamonts added a store to the northern end of the concourse in 1977. After the acquisition of the Lamonts department store chain by Gottschalks in 2000, Gottschalks was located at Northgate Mall until September 2006. It closed after six years due to underperforming sales, and the former location is currently the home to DSW and Bed, Bath and Beyond. In January 2012, Toys "R" Us closed which coincided with the end of its lease.5 Capitalizing on Northgate's success, Allied Stores commissioned Graham to design the fully enclosed Tacoma Mall, which opened in 1964, and Tukwila's Southcenter Mall in 1968. By 1980, there were 123 stores at Northgate Mall. Construction began in the summer of 2006 on a 100,000-square-foot (9,300 m2) lifestyle-type addition to the mall. This was completed in early 2008.6 Anchor stores are Nordstrom, Macy's, J.C. Penney, and Bed Bath and Beyond.7 Stores Current: * Body Jewelry Plus * 7 Imports * Alana * Anime World * Arc Watch * AT&T * Auntie Anne's * Azteca * Bank of America * Barnes & Noble * Baskin Robbins * Bath & Body Works * Bed Bath & Beyond * Ben Bridge Jewelers * Bergman Luggage * Blue Harbor * Bluefin * Braganza Tea * Bright Now! Dental * Brow Arc * Cafe Pho * California Pizza Kitchen * Cellaris * Champs Sports * Charleys Philly Steaks * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Cinnabon * Claire's * DSW Shoe Warehouse * ecoATM * Eddie Bauer * Express * Famous Footwear * Finish Line * Foot Locker * Fuego * Game Over Videogames * GameStop * Gap * Gene Juarez * GNC * Gymboree * Hot Topic * Icing by Claire's * Ivar's Seafood Bar * JCPenney (includes Optical, Potraits, and Salon) * Journeys * Just Sports * Kay Jewelers * KeyBank * Lane Bryant * Laura's Alterations * LensCrafters * Lids * LOFT * Love Culture * Macy's * Mama Stortini's * Massage Envy * MasterCuts * News @ Northgate * Nordstrom (includes Marketplace Cafe and eBar) * Nordstrom Rack * Management Office * Old Navy * Panda Express * Papyrus * Payless Shoe Source * Piercing Pagoda * Pirosky Pirosky * Play Area * Quxiaosong (opening 2018) * Red Robin * Regis Salon * Ruby Thai * Sarku Japan * See's Candies * Sephora * Signature Nail & Spa * Silverworks * Guest Services * SYF - SYA * Skechers * Sky Jewelers * SNAP * Spencer Gifts * Sprint * Stanford's * Starbucks * Subway * Sunglass Hut * Sushi Maru * T-Mobile * Taco Bell * The Body Shop * The Children's Place * The Ram Restaurant * The Walking Company * ThinkGeek * Torrid * Ulta Beauty * Vans * Verizon Wireless * Victoria's Secret * Wetzel's Pretzels * Wild Root * XXI Forever * Zumiez Former: * American Eagle Outfitters (closed 2013) * Brookstone (closed 2017) * Best Buy Mobile (closed 2016) * Crazy 8 (closed 2017) * Comcast (closed 2016) * Empire Today (closed 2015) * FootAction USA (closed 2015) * Ghost Armor (closed 2014) * EB Games (renamed GameStop 2013) * Hollister Co. (closed 2016) * Hallmark Gold Crown (closed 2015) * Motherhood Maternity (closed 2014) * PacSun (closed 2013) * RadioShack (closed 2017) * Sbarro (closed 2014) * Wet Seal (closed 2015) Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1950 Category:Malls in Washington